


All in Clover

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Easter, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Seb's first Easter with his family.





	All in Clover

Aaron had spent a good fifteen minutes in the shop, deciding between a chicken, a rabbit and a lamb. He’d never felt under so much pressure, aware that Robert had something in mind, even though he’d left the decision up to Aaron, too wrapped up in getting one over on Joe Tate to go shopping himself.

But now, on Easter morning, he could see he’d made the right decision when he’d picked the lamb.

Seb had never looked more adorable.

“Hello, mate,” he said, lifting Seb into his arms once he’d wrestled the suit onto him. “Happy Easter. You’re a little lamb today. Yes, you are. Shall we go and show daddy?”

He kissed Seb’s forehead and then carried him downstairs towards the dulcet tones of Robert and Gerry arguing over Easter eggs like children.

“I don’t understand what you’re arguing about,” Robert was saying, looming over the sofa in an apron, with his hands on his hips. “They’ve got names on. The one with your name on is yours. The other ones aren’t.”

“Who’s getting Seb’s though?” Gerry asked, pointing to the tiny egg on the mantelpiece emblazoned with Seb’s name.

“Rebecca,” Robert said. “It’s for tomorrow.”

“Could you not get her one with her name on?”

“Can you maybe save the arguments until after breakfast?” Aaron said, when he reached the bottom of the stairs. “It’s not even nine.”

Robert looked over at them with a smile, his whole face lighting up when he saw Seb’s outfit.

“Well, look at you two,” he said, reaching out to stroke his son’s cheek with his free hand. “Happy Easter.”

“Is that a lamb?” Gerry asked, grinning like a lunatic at Aaron. “Did you buy that?”

“Well I didn’t sew it myself, did I?”

 

They went to the pub for their dinner and Chas cooed over Seb in his little lamb costume, while Charity made gagging noises in the background.

“Come to Nana,” she said, lifting him out of the pram. “Aww, aren’t you cute, little one. Yes, you are. Yes, you are.”

“He’s got your chin,” Charity told Aaron, nudging him in the ribs. “I mean, I know that’s not possible…”

“Do you think?” Robert asked, grinning. “Chas, turn him round.”

Aaron reached for Seb again, holding him up next to his face while Robert, Chas and Charity compared their chins.

“Please don’t grow up to be as mad as this lot,” Aaron whispered to Seb, as Chas swore that yes that was definitely Aaron’s chin and she had the baby photos to prove it.

The mention of baby photos was enough to set Robert off and he and Chas disappeared into the back to find them, while Aaron settled into a booth at the back with Seb.

“He is cute, I suppose,” Charity said when Seb smacked Aaron’s chin and gurgled delightedly. “For a baby.”

“Does that maternal streak just not appear in Dingle women?”

“Well I think Debs has got all of mine,” Charity said. “Oh, and you’ve got all your mum’s. That makes so much sense.”

“Cheers,” Aaron said, dryly. “Two roast dinners and two pints, please, if you can manage it without the comments.”

Robert and Chas returned with a box and Aaron watched on, fond but embarrassed as they dug through the photos and held up their favourites.

“I really need to get some printed out,” Robert said, staring at one of Chas holding baby Aaron in the hospital. “Some family ones you know. For when he’s older.”

Chas looked up at Aaron then and caught his eye.

“Well, yeah,” Aaron said, clearing his throat slightly. “Something him and Rebecca. Maybe Vic can take some of the three of you.”

“Eh?” Robert looked confused. “I meant us. You and me. And Liv. The four of us.”

Chas was biting her lip when Aaron looked at her this time, trying to hide her smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course.” Robert took out his phone and held it out to Chas. “Actually, would you mind getting one of us now?” He rounded the table and slid in next to Aaron. Seb reached for Robert’s hand and gazed up at Aaron adoringly.

 

It was the first photo they put up in Seb’s room, in a frame that Liv made herself, with a rainbow of flowers along the bottom spelling out

Family.


End file.
